


【蝙闪】希望仍（不）在

by high_spirits



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 17:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14194257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/high_spirits/pseuds/high_spirits
Summary: 在Red Death漫画发生之前的妄想





	【蝙闪】希望仍（不）在

**Author's Note:**

> 这个“未完结”的故事的结局就是金属的结局，里面有不少我对这个宇宙的私设和猜想，还有一丢丢的闪点。

“我想和你聊聊，巴里。”

那是正义联盟的联络器沉默了许久之后，第一次响起。

曾经怀揣着“守护这个蓝色星球”理想的一群人聚在一起，竭尽全力地保护着地球乃至整个宇宙的和平，最后理想破灭，各奔东西。

巴里仍然相信终有一天大家会重新聚首在瞭望塔，也许是克拉克先拨通他的联络器，又或许是戴安娜，但他从未想过会是布鲁斯。他们都失去了所爱的人，艾瑞斯和沃利的离开让巴里将这个联络器藏在了仓库阴暗的角落，至少他还能守护中心城的安宁，但布鲁斯失去的比他多得多，布鲁斯失去了整个家庭，只身一人面对哥谭永无止尽的黑暗。

巴里记得在正义联盟刚解散的那段时间里，他去过一次哥谭，那里的空气还是浑浊地让人喘不过气来。他只是想试着去帮忙，但是——

“离开我的城市！”这是蝙蝠侠说出的第一句话，他站在高处，身影模糊而疏离。

“布鲁斯，我......”   
“离开！”蝙蝠侠不耐烦地打断了巴里的话，情绪失控只有一瞬，他迅速地镇静下来，“巴里，你在这里帮不上什么，我也不希望再失去任何人。”

布鲁斯说得对，巴里他帮不上忙，如果没有蝙蝠侠的指示，他甚至打不倒任何一个哥谭的疯子。

那一瞬的勇气就像被戳破的气球一样，一下子瘪了下去就再也不能鼓起来。他没有再去哥谭，更没有见过布鲁斯。

能压制住哥谭黑暗的只有蝙蝠侠——一个真正没有超能力的普通人，却是他所认识的最聪明的人——联络他的不是克拉克，不是戴安娜，而是布鲁斯，这让瞭望塔再一次浮上地球上空充满了可能性。

布鲁斯的话还是那么少，约了时间，约了地点，便结束了通讯。

 

他们约在了韦恩庄园，没有阿尔弗雷德的收拾庄园变得荒芜破败，几个墓碑竖在杂草的中央，这里的悲伤与绝望让巴里撇开了目光，迅速走到别墅的门口。

“里面有些乱，你随意找个地方坐坐。”

布鲁斯的样子让巴里有些发愣——头发乱得像个鸟窝，胡渣绕了嘴边一圈，穿着的西服上也有明显的褶皱，上一次熨烫的时间似乎已经无法追溯。两个人各自伫立在门口的两侧，直到布鲁斯再一次出声，巴里才回神走进曾经的豪宅——现在已经和外面一样地“荒芜”。

“我试着去打扫了，但始终做不好。”

“我可以帮忙，一下子就能完成，你懂的。”

两人不约而同地笑了笑，巴里感觉得到他们之间的疏离在这一刻烟消云散。他们就像两个久违的旧友重逢一样，无关世界，无关正义。

“我去沏茶。”布鲁斯踢开了脚边的垃圾，走向厨房。

现在再看着脚边的垃圾，好像展示着布鲁斯不为人知的笨拙的一面。

“怎么样现在，中心城还好吗？”布鲁斯一边端上红茶，一边问道。

“还是那个样子，”巴里嘬了口红茶，茶叶放得太多而苦涩得很，但他还是一饮而尽，“无赖帮时不时偷个东西，偶尔冒出几个有着神速的坏家伙，不过他们不可能比我更快，唯一还称得上幸运的是，古鲁德的猩猩城不太安稳，没来添过乱。”

“挺好的，”布鲁斯贴心地给巴里的杯子添满，“哥谭永远是一团糟。”

布鲁斯的语气还是那么平常，但巴里不知道这个时候是应该扬嘴角还是弯下去。

巴里又喝光了杯子里所有的红茶，将那句话在舌尖反复掂量后，一鼓作气地说出来：“我来帮忙吧。”他讲得极快，甚至于怀疑布鲁斯根本没有听清，但已经没有勇气重复一遍。

布鲁斯眯了眯眼，“巴里，你真善良。”

语气中难得多了一份热切，这让巴里有些心跳加速。在扑通扑通的声响中，他看着布鲁斯站了起来，走到他的面前。

“是的，我当然需要你的帮助，所以我才会找你。”

布鲁斯的话听着不太对劲，但当巴里想站起来的时候，浑身无力，动弹不得。

“茶里......？”巴里的舌头几乎不受自己的控制，仅仅是吐出这两个字都含糊不清。

“为了对神速者起效，这个安眠药的研发花了我不少的时间，我在壶里几乎倒入了全部的分量，起效还是这么慢。”

巴里瞥了眼布鲁斯的杯子，里面还是满满的一杯茶水。

上下眼皮开始打架，他有些迷茫地望向布鲁斯的脸，才隐隐约约捕捉到了永远冷静的目光中闪烁着的狂热。

“你太善良了。”这是巴里最后听到的布鲁斯的话。

_ 为什么？ _

困惑始终盘绕在巴里的心头，像是找不到线头的线团。

_ 只要是布鲁斯的请求，他都会尽全力帮忙。 _

上下眼皮结束了短暂的斗争，巴里还是昏昏沉沉地睡了过去。

 

巴里是在滴水声中醒来的，这并不是安稳的一觉，他一直都能听到水滴落在地面的嘀嗒声，但始终睁不开眼。

周围黑漆漆一片，巴里眨了眨眼，才确信自己真的睁开了眼睛。他稍微移动了一下，就听到了金属刮擦的声音，一束微弱的光从远处缓缓地移到了他的身边。

“布鲁斯......”巴里的声音沙哑地不像是自己的，口干舌燥。

一杯水递到了巴里的唇边，巴里实在是太渴了，犹豫了一下，还是张口嘴接受这份“好意”。没有用手接住杯子是个错误的决定，几乎一半的水都沿着嘴角流出，落到地面。

他向着光的方向动了动，金属的声音此起彼伏地响起，他摸了摸脖子和四肢，冰冷的触感让他突起难以遏制的愤怒：“为什么？为什么要锁着我？”他愤怒地跑向那束光，但铁环紧紧地扼住他的喉咙，让他无法再前进一步，愤怒地挥舞着双手却始终捞了个空。他开始试着震动，但锁链坚定不移地扼制着他。

锁链相互敲击着，发出令人愈加烦躁的噪音。

“没有用的，项圈上有冰。”

一把冰冻枪隐隐显现在光中，巴里很熟悉，那和寒冷队长的枪一模一样，他沿着枪柄望上去，蝙蝠侠的头盔上又多了副蓝色眼镜。

周围响起了一阵蝙蝠振翅的声响，他知道他身在何处，他知道自己面对的是谁，这让巴里逐渐冷静下来，愤怒转化成了困惑和悲哀：“我还是不明白，你有什么困难说出来我肯定会帮你，你为什么要这么做，布鲁斯？”

布鲁斯没有回答，他一步又一步地走到了巴里的面前，抚上了巴里的项圈，然后带着寒冰气息的手指抚上了巴里的下巴，冷得让巴里缩了缩。

“轻易相信别人，这既是你的缺点，也是你的优点。”

巴里试图在布鲁斯说出的每一句中寻找着突破点，头盔遮住了布鲁斯的眼睛，双唇机械地一张一合，无法读出任何情绪。但巴里不会轻易地放弃，布鲁斯可以限制住他的行动，但不可能限制住他的思维，他的大脑飞速地旋转着，在一滴水滴从洞顶落地的瞬间，他考虑了诸多布鲁斯走到这一部的原因——哥谭的疯子，世界的破碎，以及家庭的毁灭。

寒冷队长的冰冻枪、气象大师的法杖、热浪的火枪，一个人几乎集结了一整个无赖帮，做到了无赖帮一直无法做到的事情，布鲁斯为了这一刻准备了很久。

“我不是圣人，相信的不是 **任何人** ，因为我面前的是你，布鲁斯，我相信的是 **你** 。” 布鲁斯还是那样一动不动，“如果你有什么需要，我都可以帮你！”

“我们没有必要走到彻底对立的程度，我们可以合作，还有戴安娜，克拉克，正义联盟还可以重建，到时候......”

“但是我的家人都已经不在了。”布鲁斯打断了巴里的话，他伸手摘下了头盔，那双蓝色的眼睛里泛着血丝，一滴泪水沿着脸颊划下，巴里曾想过布鲁斯各种各样的回应，从未想过会再一次看到布鲁斯流泪的模样。

布鲁斯再一次失去了他的家人，但是这一次不会再有来自亡魂的来信。

“我很抱歉。”巴里飞速运转的大脑里挤不出任何安慰的语句。

“不，从你的眼睛里还能看到希望这对我是最大的安慰，巴里你一直如此，不放弃希望，不放弃任何人。我去过中心城，那里仿佛是净土，仿佛这个世界还来得及拯救。”布鲁斯顿了顿，巴里注意到烛光反射在布鲁斯的瞳孔之上，闪烁着诡异的光，“不，一切都还来得及，永远都来得及，只要有神速力。”

“不！”

锁链再一次发出烦乱的噪音。

“我从一开始就知道你不会帮我的。”

“你不能改变过去，我们都知道的，为拯救一个看似无关的人带来的蝴蝶效应是极为可怕的，他甚至可能毁灭这个世界。”

“你只是在害怕，因为一次失败而逃避拯救这个世界最好的方式。”布鲁斯眯了眯眼，以着失望的目光注视着巴里，“如果你不敢，那么就让我来，拯救哥谭，拯救这个世界。”

巴里闭了闭眼睛，他不愿意对上这样的目光，让他的心隐隐作痛。

但是，他不会彷徨，不会犹豫，他的心中早就有了正确答案。

巴里再一次睁开了眼睛，眼睛中带着不灭的光芒：“这不会拯救这个世界，而我会阻止你。”

布鲁斯警惕地举起了冰冻枪，但是巴里更快，他扔掉了布鲁斯手里的枪，一拳将布鲁斯击倒在地，出于谨慎，巴里在布鲁斯毫无保护的脸上补了一拳。

巴里用了全力，布鲁斯的耳朵嗡嗡作响，眼前一片模糊，只能艰难地看到巴里脖颈处细细的红痕。

“我的确不能通过震动脱离绝对零度，因此我花了不少时间给它们加热。”巴里在对话的时候反反复复地震动着，一次又一次地将脆弱的脖颈置于尖锐的冰刃前，如果不是脖颈过于脆弱他可以不顾伤害震动脱困，布鲁斯没有察觉到，一心二用是神速者的专长，巴里举起了拳头对准了布鲁斯，“布鲁斯，放弃吧。”

“如果你不在这里动手让我一辈子动弹不得，我终会得到我想要的。”

“我不会把神速力给你的，无论多少次，我都会阻止你的。”

布鲁斯一言不发地望着他，冰冷的目光拒绝巴里的劝说。

“ **希望仍在，希望永远都在** 。”

巴里站了起来，化成一道红色闪电，消失不见。

布鲁斯躺了一会儿，艰难地爬了起来，拿起放在一旁的头盔，戴在头上。

**Author's Note:**

> *There's hope…There's always hope.这句致敬用的真妙啊，翻译用的是“还有希望，永远都会有希望”，为了标题好听我就换了一下。  
> *用冰作手铐参考的是闪电侠#19，震动出冰参考的是闪电侠#17


End file.
